


An Overwatch Christmas Cracker

by Cullenski



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE CHRISTMAS, ALL THE FLUFF, Christmas Special, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, carving turkey with katanas, collection, junkrat with bbq, oneshots, this might be dangerous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cullenski/pseuds/Cullenski
Summary: Just a collection of jolly festive one-shots. Enjoy!!





	1. Chapter 1

Reinhardt Wilhelm awoke with a smile. Ana slept, but Reinhardt had been waiting for this day for a while. It was Christmas tree day. The armour had been on the stand in the hallway for weeks. The hammer, propped against the wall, had been checked twice a day for a week. He got out of bed, and tiptoed out to the bathroom. Breakfast was a blur, and soon he was suiting up for action. He didn't put on the helmet - the chance of a fir tree fighting back was minimal - but he powered up the rocket on the back as soon as he'd left the building. Ana wasn't impressed with the scorch marks he's left on the ceiling on the occasions he'd come back in the house with it on. The hammer was an exception to this rule, mainly because Reinhardt didn't like leaving it out of reach. Ana's biotic rifle was also propped up on the umbrella stand, which had been specially made by Torbjorn as an anniversary present to the pair. Reinhart loved Torbjorn's creations, even if they did leave much of the ceiling needing repair. The jet fired up, and he was soon racing through the snow. He hit the forest in 2 minutes, and was soon scouting around for the best tree. As well as the Overwatch base needing one, the townsfolk had already requested a suitably large tree to grace the town square. Reinhart found a suitable tree and fired up the hammer. As the jet whirred into life with a roar of flame, he grinned. Wouldn't miss this for the world. As the hammer cleaved through the trunk of the tree, he heard footsteps. As the tree hit the ground, sending up a flurry of snow, he heard worried Chinese. He went to investigate.

Mei was sitting on a tree trunk, nervously talking to herself. She did tend to jabber when nervous, and judging by the flow currently in progress this was a pressing matter. The words flowed thick and fast, and Reinhart was at a loss to understand. He stepped into the area with a crunch of snow.  
Mei looked up from her monologue, and saw Reinhart standing in the snow. She pushed up her glasses and sat up straight.  
"Reinhart! I d-din't see you there" she exclaimed nervously. The German was quite intimidating, especially with the crusader armour and the rocket hammer. He leant the hammer against a tree, and sat down next to the stump. Even with the tree stump, Mei was still shorter.  
"What's wrong, Mei?" he asked, his voice every inch the concerned parent. Reinhart knew enough to know when team mates were having difficulties, and enough to know when such matters were serious. By the looks of things, this had been on her mind much too long.  
"Well, I wouldn't want to worry you" Mei began, and stopped. She blushed.  
"Worry me? You'll have to come up with something special to do that" grinned Reinhart. After all he'd been through, worrying him was a challenge.  
"Well, I think I've fallen for someone."  
That shook him up. He hadn't had to deal with this in a while, but he could still give some advice. Times had changed, after all - he remembered having to meet Ana's parents for the first time. Two of the most decorated personnel in the history of the Egyptian army, a tougher crowd than most.  
"Well, we all do sometimes," he said kindly, "who are they?"  
Mei swallowed nervously. Did she really want to do his now? Of all places?  
"Zarya" she whispered, and her mouth went dry. Her glove slipped forward just enough so Reinhart could glimpse the small rainbow coloured wristband.  
Reinhart lent back. Unbeknownst to Mei, he had dealt with this situation before. How he and Tomas had fought together, and after a heavy drinking session, Tomas had told him his true feelings for his friend. That had been a surprise, it was true, but Tomas had been, above all, a true friend. If he, a hardened crusader known for nerves of steel, had been nervous about revealing his true feelings, then Overwatch's anxious arctic research scientist would be doubly nervous. He looked at her, shaking for more than the cold, and smiled.  
"Does she know?" he asked.  
"I-I don't think so. She seems very sure of herself, I don't think I'd be right for her" Mei sighed.  
"Well, the least you can do is try. She's a very understanding woman, even if she does have a strange taste in hair colour" he laughed, and stood up. Sitting down had given him pins and needles. As he rose, Mei spoke up.  
"You don't.....mind do you?" she asked, "about the...thing?"  
Reinhart looked back at Mei. He removed one of the hulking shoulder pads from the armour, and showed her the inscription.  
"Bavaria" he said, "The omnic crisis. One of the bravest men I knew fought alongside me. He got engaged after that battle, to a man from Munich."  
He looked at Mei. "It's not who you love, but how you love them. You do need to ask first."  
He put the shoulder pad back on. "I still get the occasional  _postkarte_  from Tomas."  
Mei looked up at him, and for the first time Reinhart noticed the tears in her eyes. She hugged him, and whispered "thank you!". 

Reinhart returned to the accommodation, smiling. The townsfolk had taken to the tree, and Torbjorn had ensured that the tree was placed in the base securely. Ana greeted him with a mug of cocoa.  
"Did you have fun?" she asked.  
Reinhart looked at his beloved, and smiled. "Very much so,  _liebling_ "


	2. Chapter 2

Mei was practically bouncing on her feet. Zarya was due down in 15 minutes for her new armour fitting, and she couldn't have come at a better time. Mei was bouyed after her talk with Reinhart, but still filled with butterflies. Was she making the right choice? Would she even know who she was?  
Zarya, meanwhile, was unusually nervous. Armour fittings were nothing new, but this time it was being done by Mei. Zarya blushed at the mere thought of her. Usually, Zarya was as stoic as the mountain, but Mei bought out something else in her. She found herself lost whilst thinking about her, about the way she giggled at things, the way she worked so hard to make things right, the way she saw the good in everyone, the way her face lit up in that cute smile of hers-  
"Zarya? We're waiting!"  
Zarya made her way to the fitting rooms. She found herself fidgeting, and felt embarassed.

Mei swept round the room, making sure everything was perfect. She knew Zarya had a fierce attention to detail, and she wanted everything to be to her liking. Snowball whizzed about her head, setting up the 3D printer Overwatch used to make it's armour.   
"Dr Mei?"  
Mei whipped round, nearly taking her notes off of the desk. Zarya's 6ft 7 frame filled the doorway easily, and she had to duck to enter the room. Mei swept up a digital tape measure.  
"In the centre, if you please" she said happily, "all set for christmas?"  
Zarya smiled at her. "Nearly, a few presents need getting but apart from that all is good."  
Mei swept around Zarya like a whirlwhind, thinking away. Should she ask now? Later? Ask if she should ask later?  
Zarya too, was thinking. Would it be impolite to drop the question?  
"There is one thing, though, I think I could use your advice on."  
Mei paused, and did her best to stop her jaw dropping. The blushes were already spreading.  
"W-w-what is it?" she squeaked.  
"I need a suit for the christmas ball, but I was wondering if it would be too....formal? It does depend on the right dance partner, but hopefully they won't mind"  
Mei stopped. Every nerve in her body tingled with excitement. She'd used they! She wasn't a total outside possibility after all! This might work!  
"Doctor?" Zarya asked, and Mei realised she'd had the tape measure held around Zarya's bicep for 2 minutes. The Russian arched an eyebrow.  
"I don't think so at all! After all, wouldn't a perfect dance partner like you no matter what you wore?" she replied excitedly, and it was Zarya's turn to blush. How was she so damn cute?  
"Thank you, I will have to find a partner, but there is still time."  
Mei missed her statement, as she was busy chec king that the printing of the armour was set up correctly. She turned back. "That should be ready in two days, so you'll be back as soon as possible?"  
"Yes, Doctor, and I trust it will fit as well as always" Zarya replied, slinging on her jacket and walking out the room. 

For the first time in a while, Zarya felt slightly foolish. She hadn't been able to ask her. How did she, a woman who single handedly took down entire squads of omnics during the Volskya crisis, fail to ask? How could she be so timid?  
She stopped. Something was rustling in her jacket pocket. But the jacket had been empty, it was the one she wore around base. She opened the zipper on the pocket to find a note with a hastily scrawled phone number, with "May I have this dance?" written in a shaky hand underneath. She smiled. Mei, for all her cleverness, was also anxious over asking someone out. This was extremely comforting.  
Mei bounced her foot anxiously. It had been a gamble with the paper in the jacket, bu she knew that she wouldn't have been able to say it in person. But what if she took it the wrong way? What if she didn't notice the paper? What if, what if?  
The phone rang, and Mei practically pounced on it. Shaking, she held the phone up. "Hello?"  
"You may have this dance" answered a Russian voice on the end of the phone, followed by "Would you mind a suit?"  
"No, not at all!" Mei practically gasped into the phone. Yes! Best thing ever!  
There was a silence whilst both of them took in what had happened. Then, "Do you want to watch Star Wars tonight?"  
"Yes please!" Mei answered, hardly daring to believe what just happened.

As the two of them lay on each other's shoulders, Mei smiled. This, this was close to perfect. Blankets, hot chocolate, Star Wars, and the perfect girl to share it with. As the credits rolled, Zarya looked at Mei. She was perfect, a bundle of energy that nothing could stop. She smiled to herself.  
"So" she began, "would a blue suit be too much?"  
Mei's gentle snores began to fill the room. Zarya smiled, picked her up, and gently carried her to bed. Suit colours, it seemed, would have to wait.


End file.
